the_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hideo Furuya
Hideo Furuya was a Japanese-American and a resident of Terminal Island. He was married to Masayo Furuya and they had a son, Toshiro. On The Terror: Infamy, Hideo Furuya is portrayed by Eiji Inoue. History Hideo Furuya was engaged to Yuko Tanabe, who had come over from Japan to be his bride. He found her very beautiful, exquisite in fact, but when she revealed to him that she was pregnant, he cast her out on the streets, leaving her homeless. ("Taizo") He was originally promised to Asako Nakayama, but she learned that he was a dishonorable man. She arranged matters with Fumi Yoshida so that she would be married to Henry Nakayama, while her sister Yuko would be married to Hideo instead. ("Come and Get Me") He was known to be badly abusive to his wife Masayo, getting drunk and beating her, then seeing the bruises and beating her again, believing them to have been given to her by another man that she was cheating on him with. Tanabe took possession of his wife, causing her to commit suicide. Later, the same spirit takes possession of him and causes him to stare directly into the sun, blinding him. ("A Sparrow in a Swallow’s Nest") He is later sent to a prison camp with Henry Nakayama and Yamato-san. There, he and the others are forced into hard labor. Throughout, despite being blind, he is haunted by visions of Tanabe. One day, while sent out for ice-fishing, they are sent with a man named Nick Okada, whom they suspect of being a yurei due to a number of unexplained disappearances. They very nearly drown him in the ice before admits that truth - that he is actually working for the U.S. government, trying to find Japanese spies. Not able to find any, he sold out several men, trying to save his own neck. The group leaves him all alone on the ice to his fate. ("All the Demons Are Still in Hell") Furuya and the others are eventually sent to the Colinas de Oro War Relocation Center, the same internment camp where their families were sent. There, Furuya discovers that Asako Nakayama, her family and the Yoshida family have been taking care of his son, Toshiro, in his absence. One day he enters the mess hall, shouting for Toshiro. Upon finding him, he starts to strangle him, muttering "the swallows, the swallows," and appearing to be possessed. Even several soldiers are not able to pull him off and it is only with the aid of Chester Nakayama that they are able to get him off. He screams and thrashes the whole time as he is carried away to the stockade. Chester brings him homemade saké and he tells Chester that what he did wasn't him, that there was something inside him that made him attack. He tells him to tell his son this, and asks if Chester has felt the same. Chester replies that he hasn't felt it, but he's seen it. Chester has to leave as some soldiers approach the stockade, but before he can do so, Furuya tells him in the voice of Wilson Yoshida, who had earlier committed suicide, that he must go. A soldier comes for Furuya and drags him to a clearing in a forest. He shouts for help, but the soldier leaves him. Tanabe then appears, grabs him, and asks if he remembers her, what he had said to her. He recalls that he said that she was exquisite, and begs her to spare him and his son. She pulls him to the ground, kisses him, then tears the flesh off his face, leaving him dead, a bloody mess. His body is discovered by a kid who loses a baseball in the morning. ("Gaman") Behind the scenes *Hideo Furuya's actor, Eiji Inoue, stated that his chaaracter believes deep down in evil spirits and that he is scared deep down in his soul, but doesn't want to show it.[https://www.amc.com/shows/the-terror/talk/2019/08/the-terror-infamy-qa-eiji-inoue-hideo-furuya AMC - The Terror: Infamy Q&A — Eiji Inoue (Hideo Furuya)] External link *[https://www.amc.com/shows/the-terror/talk/2019/08/the-terror-infamy-qa-eiji-inoue-hideo-furuya AMC - The Terror: Infamy Q&A — Eiji Inoue (Hideo Furuya)] Notes and references Category:Infamy Characters